


Guilt

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, Post-Birthright, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin was successfully able to bring an end to the fighting between Hoshido and Nohr, but the memories of those who fell on the way still haunt her. Especially at night. Fortunately, she doesn't have to face it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> An anon tumblr request for Rhajat comforting Corrin after a nightmare. I decided to set this one after the events of Birthright, as I felt that better fit the concept. In any case, enjoy! :)

_“You are the ocean’s gray waves…”_

_Corrin searched desperately for the voice’s source, running down the seemingly endless corridor as quickly as she could. If there was some hope that she was still alive…_

_“Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach...”_

_Corrin stumbled, crying out in pain. As she tried to get to her feet, she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. She must have twisted it somehow. Fighting through the pain, though, she began limping forward, using her arms to support herself against the walls._

_“Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time…”_

_A blue light was at the end of the corridor. She had to be close!_

_“The path is yours to climb.”_

_Corrin stumbled into a room illuminated by a strange blue light. The floor was covered in knee deep-water. She was there, standing on the surface._

_“Azura!” Corrin called out , wading into the water without hesitation. “Thank the gods, Azura, you’re alive!” Corrin’s voice was heavy with emotion as she continued to trudge through the water._

_Azura turned to face Corrin, and smiled, but said nothing._

_“Come on, Azura, let’s go home. Garon is defeated. We’ve won. We-“_

_As soon as Azura was within reach, she screamed as she was violently pulled down into the water. Looking down, Corrin saw that the floor had given way to an impossibly deep abyss. Before she could react, a force pulled her down into the water, dragging her deep into the depths._

_“How pathetic,” Azura’s voice echoed. “You still think this can be made right.”_

_Corrin desperately struggled against the invisible force pulling her down, but kept sinking deeper and deeper. The light up above continued to grow dimmer._

_Azura’s voice spoke again. “They didn’t need to die, Corrin. Your triumph won’t bring them back.”_

_Corrin found herself surrounded by familiar, yet horribly warped figures: The crushed and battered remains of Gunter, the badly burnt corpse of Flora, Lilith, Elise, and Xander, each with gaping wounds over their heart. All of their eyes staring at her._

_Corrin tried to scream, but no sound came out. Azura’s voice continued to laugh._

_“How long before you let the others down?”_

_Corrin saw the remains begin to decay in front of her eyes in the water, their flesh wasting away as the light faded._

_“N.. o…” Corrin’s voice managed meekly. “Gods…. No….. no….”_

\--

“NO!” Corrin shrieked.

She was back in her room, sitting up in her own bed. Gunter, Flora, Lilith, Elise, Xander, Azura… they were all just a dream. The reality wasn’t enough to calm Corrin down, though. Her breathing was heavy and raspy, and she was drenched with sweat. Looking down at her hands, they were still shaking uncontrollably. She tried unsuccessfully to steady her breath, but couldn’t shake the feeling of their eyes still judging her. Condemning her. Damning her. Dream or not, she had failed them all. If she had only been stronger, had found some way to bring their people together rather than having to choose one family over another, they would all be alive. She shuddered and tried to fight back the tears. If only she had been a better woman.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Rhajat. Corrin had been so panicked, so disturbed that she hadn’t noticed she had ripped herself from Rhajat’s grip.

“Bad dream?” Rhajat’s voice was heavy with concern.

Corrin sniffled. “Y-yeah…”

Corrin felt Rhajat ease her backward and drape her arms over her shoulders. “Are you okay?”

Corrin took a deep breath, and shook her head. ”I failed so many people… they’ll never forgive me. They _should_ never forgive me.”

Rhajat gently urged Corrin to turn around to face her. “Who?”

“My family in Nohr, A-Azura, Lilith… a-all of them are dead because of m-me! I c-couldn’t-“

“Hush,” Rhajat spoke softly, placing a finger on Corrin’s lips. “I’m here for you, now.”

Corrin let herself be pulled closer to Rhajat, tucking her head under her chin. Rhajat cradled Corrin as she laid down on her side, slowly running her fingers through Corrin’s hair. Corrin bit back a sob, and squeezed Rhajat tightly around her waist, burying her face in her neck. Her breathing was still shaky, but she did her best to match hers to Rhajat’s.

“They’d all be proud of you, Corrin. Just like me,” Rhajat whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You put a stop to the fighting. No one else could have.”

“I could have done better, I needed to.”

“You did the best you could have done. The best anyone could have done.” Rhajat kissed her head again, continuing to stroke her hair. “Just breathe for me, slow.”

Corrin squeezed tighter, steadying her breath somewhat. She tried to focus on Rhajat’s scent, her touch, her voice. Anything to bring herself back to reality. “I’m sorry, Rhaj.”

“There’s no need for apologies,” Rhajat murmured. “Whatever darkness you’re facing, I’ll be in there with you. Always.”

Corrin nodded. While she was still upset, she took comfort in Rhajat’s words. Her breathing became less strained as she laid there in Rhajat’s arms. She felt comforted, protected, beloved. The thought crossed her mind that if she could earn the love of a woman like Rhajat, then there must be something redeeming about her, even if her guilt stopped her from seeing it.

The last sound she heard before drifting off to sleep were Rhajat’s whispered reassurances.

\--

The sun was brighter than it typically was when began to stir. She had definitely slept late. Rhajat wasn’t in her usual spot clinging to her. Rather, she was spooning Corrin, one arm draped over her waist, the other stroking her forehead.

“Morning,” Rhajat replied groggily. Turning to face her, Corrin saw that the dark circles under her eyes were even more pronounced.

“Good morning. Have you been awake long, love?” Corrin asked.

“Since whenever you got up,” Rhajat croaked, rubbing her eyes.

Corrin gasped. “Oh Rhaj, I’m so sorry! Was I still thrashing in my sleep? I didn’t think it would still be so bad.”

Rhajat shook her head. “No, you were fine. I just stayed awake. I needed to see that you were all right. Are you okay now?”

Corrin cupped Rhajat’s cheek in her hand. “I am. But you actually stayed up all night just to make sure that I wasn’t having another nightmare?”

“Yeah,” Rhajat mumbled. “I’m usually up late at night anyways, and I wasn’t going to sleep well knowing what you were going through.”

Corrin smiled, and gave Rhajat a peck on the lips. “I can’t believe you actually did that for me, love. And last night, too. I know I… wasn’t in the best shape there.”

Rhajat smiled sleepily. “Bad dreams happen. They won’t stop me from ever watching over you though. I love you, after all.”

Corrin snuggled closer to Rhajat, stealing another kiss. She had already slept late, what was another hour or so in bed? “I love you, too.”


End file.
